At There We Meet Again
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Karin berdiri di tempat yang menyimpan semua kenangannya tentang seorang pria berambut salju. Di saat yang sama, seseorang datang dan membuatnya terkejut. Siapa sebenarnya dia? AU, abal. Review please...


Ahahaha… Kurochi muncul lagi dengan membawa oneshoot!

Kali ini Hitsukarin. Crack pair favoritku.

Tak banyak bacot. Enjoy

Disclaimmie BLEACH © Taito-sensei

At There, We Meet Again © Kurochi Agitohana

.

.

.

Karin POV

Aku masih berdiri di sini. Di pinggir jalan memutar melalui bukit yang tak biasa kulewati ketika pulang dari berlatih sepak bola. Aku melempar pandanganku jauh ke arah kiri di mana pemandangan kota Karakura terekspos jelas di mataku. Langit sore berwarna jingga keemasan terlalu sayang untuk dilewati begitu saja.

Sinar matahari yang hangat kurasakan kala menyentuh wajahku. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menambah kesan damai di tempat ini. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, di depan sana, tempat itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tempat di mana kau selalu duduk sendirian, berkutat dengan hand phonemu, dan setelah kau menyimpannya, kau akan memandang langit berwarna jingga keemasan itu dengan wajah damai.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakan raut wajahmu saat itu. Dan juga, aku tak bisa melupakanmu sejak kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupku lima tahun lalu. Apa kau tahu? Semakin lama, aku semakin takut kehilangan sosokmu dalam hatiku, Toushiro.

Entah alasan apa yang membawaku kemari. Padahal teman-temanku yang lain sedang merayakan kemenangan karena berhasil menjadi juara satu pertandingan sepak bola antar prefektur minggu kemarin yang tertunda. Biasanya aku juga akan ikut merayakan bersama yang lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku sedikit tak bersemangat untuk merayakan.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk pulang, aku tak menyangka akan melewati tempat ini lagi. Mungkin memang aku sudah terlalu mengharapkanmu Toushiro.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Mencoba merasakan sentuhan alam di kulitku, menyesap bau penghujung musim panas. Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasa lebih nyaman dan membuka mataku. Aku berjalan ke tempat itu.

Pagar pembatas jalan ini masih sama dengan lima tahun lalu. Hanya saja sudah tampak tua. Aku menyentuhnya dengan tanganku. Tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat bahwa di titik ini kau selalu duduk menghabiskan soremu.

Kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau langit jingga keemasan itu menyimpan memori. Semua memori tentang masa kecilmu dulu, yang sekarang kau tularkan padaku.

Pernah suatu hari aku tak berangkat latihan sepak bola hanya untuk duduk di sini, mengingatmu. Ketika teman-temanku menemukanku, mereka tampak tak percaya kalau aku, Kurosaki Karin yang notabene ketua klub sepak bola di SMA Karakura tak berangkat latihan hanya untuk memandang langit sore.

Saat mereka menanyakan alasanku bolos berlatih-dengan takut-takut tentunya-, aku katakan pada mereka kalau langit sore di tempat ini menyimpan memori. Seketika itu juga, mereka tampak pucat. Aku yang hanya bisa memandangi mereka satu-satu kemudian hanya bisa tertawa karenanya.

Itu hanya salah satu kepingan memoriku di tempat ini. Aku melangkahi pagar pembatas jalan ini menuju sisi yang lain, dan kemudian duduk menikmati suasana yang tenang. Memang sejak dulu tempat ini jarang dilewati orang-orang karena harus memutar lebih jauh.

Di depan sana, tampak kota Karakura yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Semuanya tampak berkilauan. Entah kenapa kepribadianku selalu berubah ketika berada di tempat ini. Apa karena tempat ini menyimpan memori tentangmu? Entahlah. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku selalu merasa nyaman di tempat ini.

End of Karin POV

.

Toushiro POV

Aku berjalan di jalan yang sama sekali tak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu. Mungkin hanya dilakukan perbaikan kecil di sisi jalan yang mulai berlubang karena cuaca. Desir angin sore ini membuatku ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sudah lama tak kunjungi.

Di sana. Di bukit sebelah sana tempat itu berada. Agak jauh memang kalau menuju tempat itu. Pasalnya itu adalah jalan memutar, sehingga tak banyak yang melewati jalan itu. Tapi hal itu membawa keuntungan juga buatku. Aku jadi bisa menikmati pemandangan yang paling kusukai di kota ini.

Tempat itu menyimpan memori bagiku. Walau bukan tempat yang sama ketika aku berada di kota asalku dulu, tapi tak ada yang bisa menyamai tempat dari kota asalku kecuali bukit di ujung jalan ini. Di sana, aku dapat mengingat semua memori masa kecilku dengannya. Dengan Momo. Momo si bed-wetter.

Hhh… Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa Momo selalu membayang-bayangiku? Apa hanya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku? Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan percuma. Momo hanya bisa melihat ke arahnya. Ke arah Aizen. Dosen yang dikaguminya sejak pertama kali menjadi mahasiswi baru di Tokyo University.

Aku tak habis pikir. Apa yang Momo lihat dari laki-laki macam Aizen itu? Dia itu licik. Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu sejak Momo mengenalkannya padaku tiga tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang pun, mereka masih tetap menjalin hubungan. Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihat ke arahku Momo?

Kini aku hanya perlu untuk berbelok di tikungan depan sana, dan aku akan sampai di tempat itu. Langit jingga keemasan di atas kota Karakura yang selalu aku rindukan. Walau yang aku lakukan hanya duduk di pagar pembatas jalan sambil terus berkutat dengan hand phoneku, tempat itu selalu membuatku nyaman. Serasa tak ada beban.

Berbicara mengenai tempat itu, aku teringat pada seorang gadis tomboy yang suka sekali mengganguku ketika aku duduk di sana. Namanya Karin. Ah! Entah kenapa ketika aku selalu menyebutkan namanya, aku merasakan gejolak aneh di perutku. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya.

Sedikit lagi. Ini dia tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setiap sore. Menghabiskan waktu hingga malam tiba. Tapi, aku melihat seseorang di sana. Seorang… Ah! Seorang gadis. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sepunggung terbang mengikuti angin yang bertiup. Dia duduk di tempat yang dulu selalu kududuki ketika berada di sana dulu.

Aku penasaran. Siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku juga melihat benda lain di dekatnya. Apa itu? Bola sepak? Mungkinkah…

End of Toushiro POV

.

Author POV

Kau, Toushiro. Kau mempercepat laju kakimu menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang selalu kau katakan menyimpan memori, memori kecilmu. Tapi aku ragu sekarang. Sepertinya tempat itu juga menyimpan memori mengenai seorang gadis yang hobi bermain sepak bola.

Ketika kau telah sampai di dekatnya-yang tak menyadari kedatanganmu, dan ingin menyentuh pundaknya, kau mendengar sesuatu. Tepatnya suara sesenggukan dari gadis itu. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Hanya terdengar sesenggukan kecil dari mulutnya, dan berbisik menyebutkan sesuatu yang membuatmu kaget.

End of Author POV

.

Toushiro POV

Kami-sama, apa yang dia katakan itu benar? Aku sungguh tak percaya dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Gadis tomboy sepertinya, sungguh sulit dipercaya dia akan menangis. Aku tahu tentang keluarganya. Apa yang selalu dia perjuangkan sejak dulu. Bahwa dia tak akan menangis agar keluarganya tak cemas padanya.

Hatiku mencelos mengetahui bahwa ia menangis untukku. Selama ini aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum. Terakhir kali aku di sini pun, dia tersenyum padaku. Dan itu membuatku tak sanggup berkata sampai jumpa padanya pada waktu aku pergi dulu.

Aku berkata sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal karena semata-mata aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Kini aku pun tahu apa yang selama ini kurasakan padamu Karin.

"Karin…"

End of Toushiro POV

.

Normal POV

"Karin…" Toushiro menyentuh pundak kanan Karin. Seketika itu pula Karin menengok untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Matanya membesar ketika melihat orang itu. Orang itu, orang yang selalu diam di hatinya. Orang yang selalu dia lihat ketika menutup matanya. Orang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati. Toushiro.

"T-Toushiro?" Karin berdiri. Berusaha mengerti keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Toushiro di tempat ini.

Toushiro terus menatap ke mata Karin. Tatapannya sendu. Dapat terlihat aura bersalah dari matanya mengetahui Karin menangis untuknya. Sedetik kemudian, Toushiro membawa Karin dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, ingin melihat senyumannya lagi.

Karin masih berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Setelah dia yakin bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah Toushiro, dia balik memeluknya. Merasakan hangat tubuh Toushiro yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

Tangisan Karin semakin keras dan menguatkan pegangannya pada baju Toushiro. Toushiro sama sekali tak keberatan bajunya basah oleh tangisan Karin.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku Karin. Aishiteru yo!" tangisan Karin berhenti walau tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar.

"A-apa Toushiro?" Karin melepaskan pelukannya dari Toushiro dan menatap matanya.

"Aishiteru yo Karin" Toushiro mengatakan hal itu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Karin, menghentikan air mata yang mulai turun lagi dari mata indah itu.

"B-benarkah itu, Toushiro?" Karin menyentuh kedua tangan Toushiro di pipinya.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Merasakan bibir Karin yang basah oleh air mata.

_Asin_. Pikir Toushiro.

Mata Karin melebar. Tapi kemudian dia terhanyut dalam sentuhan Toushiro. Karin menutup matanya dan membawa kedua tangannya ke leher Toushiro.

Toushiro yang sadar bahwa Karin membalas ciumannya, hanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Karin.

Cahaya matahari sore di langit Karakura menjadi latar kisah cinta sederhana yang terjalin di antara mereka.

END

.

.

.

Hhiiiieeee…. Karin OOC!

Mohon reviewnya…


End file.
